


The Hamato brothers but with powers :)

by ShortFandomPerson



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Brothers, Gen, Violence, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortFandomPerson/pseuds/ShortFandomPerson
Summary: What if the Hamato brothers were humans but also had powers :)))).also beware that this will only have 2 chapters until I find the energy to write the third one.This is old so I am very sorry about the grammar and the spelling mistakes if you find any.
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. The introductions

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to this old piece of work :))

Low guttural growls were heard throughout the halls around the locked room. Sometimes more often than anyone would like, rattling and loud bangs of chained hands against the ground and the walls sounded and muffled animalistic shrieks pierced through the air. Donnie didn't flinch but he walked cautiously with hurried and quiet steps as he approached the loud room. He stilled when he reached the dark brown door and slightly lifted his pale hand and knocked on the door.

All sounds ceased to exist, the room became deathly silent, just harsh, quiet panting was heard.

Donnie sighed and placed his hand against the surface of the door and only a few seconds later, a dim purple glow began to form in his palm. It slowly began to glow brighter and brighter. A short pulse of lilac energy shot out and the door fell to pieces. A gust of wind from an open window down the hall ruffled Donnie's light, short and chestnut brown hair. He wiped his palm against his light green jeans and then his dark violet shirt to get all of the dust of his hand. He pushed his lilac framed glasses, that was covering his dark red eyes, up his nose and entered the dark, silent room.

Raph panted quietly through the suppressor covering his mouth as he watched the strange person's actions. It took a moment until he recognized the face but when he said the person's name as loudly as he could against the suppressor.

"Donnie." Raph said as he came closer, although his voice was muffled. Donnie reached his hand out and sent a little spark of energy at the suppressor so it crumbled to dust and of Raph's face. He then moved and shot out another burst of energy against the chains keeping his brother captive.

"Thanks Don." Raph said, his voice hoarse from screaming. His black clothes dirty with blood. His electric green eyes glowed as he reached out and ran a bloodied hand through his dark crimson locks.

"You're welcome Raph, let's go find the others." Donnie answered and stepped back as he gripped his brother's free hand and tugged him up from his position on the dull, stained floor.

Raph groaned and Donnie let go of his hand and quietly exited the room knowing that Raph would follow. He quickly looked at his wrist computer, locating their brother's locations on the other side of the building.

He turned to Raph and noticed that he was standing right behind him, peering over his head at the wrist computer. The two locked eyes and then quickly took off through the halls, sprinting towards their brothers. They both stopped before a light brown door, hearing humming inside the room. Donnie approached the door, knocking quickly and then placed his palm against the door when the person inside the room stopped humming. Only then he shot out another pulse of violet energy, the door crumbling to dust and they both stepped into the room.

There laid Mikey strapped face down on a metal table, a thick black suppressor was fastened onto his chest, over his ribs.

"Donnie? Raph?". A cheerful voice asked. Raph answered with a grunt, standing by the door to keep watch while Donnie approached the table Mikey was on.

"Hey Mikey." Donnie said as he placed both of his palms on the suppressor. He concentrated again and the suppressor turned to dust, Mikey gasped as more air rushed into his lungs.

Donnie moved and unbuckled the belts that held Mikey still on the table.

Mikey sat up and immediately wrapped his arms around his immediate older brother. Raph smiled as he watched Donnie wrap his arms around Mikey and ruffle his light blonde hair.

"I saw them take Raph and then Leo but I thought you escaped until I heard you scream. What happened?" Mikey asked.

Raph saw Donnie grimace and he wondered what had happened. He was caught first, and knocked out, so he had no idea what had happened to his brothers and his twin.

"Donnie?" Raph asked his twin and saw Donnie snap back into reality before he answered.

"I kept destroying their shields and their weapons just as you guys did but I became distracted when I saw them take you away. I didn't realize that one of them had a whip until it was tied around my neck. I screamed in shock and that was what you heard Mikey." Donnie explained as he kept rubbing his neck.

"Hey stop that!" Raph snapped as he stepped towards his younger twin and pulled his hand away from his neck and pulled down the collar of his shirt a bit and saw an irritated, red long line that stretched around his neck.

Mikey made a noise of surprise as his light blue eyes filled with sympathy, but Donnie only pulled his collar back up and walked towards the doorway.

"We need to get to Leo." He said. his voice tense, and stepped out of the room. Mikey and Raph following behind him. He didn't need to check his wrist computer again, he had memorized the path. He walked in the right direction and he heard the footsteps of his brothers behind him.

They arrived at a black door a few minutes later, whistling was heard from the inside, he knocked and the whistling stopped. He turned and faced Raph and Mikey.

"Who wants to do it?" he asked. They looked at each other before answering.

"Me." They said in unison and Donnie thought for a moment.

"Move into a corner Leo. Raph, Mikey shoot directly at the door." Donnie commanded. He waited until the sound of chains rattling stopped and signaled to the brothers to power up.

They both nodded and faced the door, they both took a deep breath and a second later orange energy formed in the shape of a circle on Mikey's chest while fiery red energy shone through Raph's cheeks. Donnie snapped his fingers and orange energy shot from Mikey's chest while Raph opened his mouth and shot a thick string of red energy as a flamethrower.

The two energy beams hit the door and it exploded with a bang. All of them shielded their eyes as a gust of wind full of dust flew back at them. They walked in when the dust had cleared.

Donnie walked in first and saw Leo sitting in the right corner of the room. His blue clothes dirty and his charcoal black hair was ruffled and stuck out. He had a black suppressor covering his eyes.

Donnie walked towards him and Dusted the suppressor with some energy and destroyed the chains with some more energy bursts. Leo opened his dark ocean blue eyes and smiled at his younger brother.

"Come on let's get out of here!" Raph called and Donnie helped Leo up, before they all ran out of the room and sprinted towards the exit of the building.

Then everything began to flash red and the alarm was heard, heavy footsteps echoed throughout the halls.

But the worst thing happened when one of the brothers screamed.


	2. angst pog??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst pog?? more explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the second chapter that I wrote.

Leo's body went cold when he heard his brother's scream, it was behind him. He turned around, they all turned around, and saw Donnie on his knees on the ground. His arms were held back by two whips held by two guards behind him and a man, a scientist, stood beside him.

The man had Donnie's head tugged up by his hair and a syringe against his now vulnerable neck. The others stilled, they didn't want to make the situation worse.

Suddenly Raph leapt forwards but was stopped by Leo who gripped his arm and held him back but Raph struggled and glared at the scientist, red began to glow through his cheeks.

"Raph stop!" Leo hissed when he saw the syringe come closer to his brother's neck. Raph glared at the man and stepped back, the glow disappearing.

Donnie tried to send a little energy at the whips but received nothing but electricity back. He bit back a scream and breathed through his clenched teeth. He opened his mouth when the pain was more manageable.

"Leo!" he called. "The whips have electricity in them!".

Then it dawned on them. Why He didn't try to break free, not because of the syringe, but because of the whips. Panic began to form in Raph's mind.

"What's in the syringe?" Mikey asked, he was trembling.

"A heavy sedative since we've not been able to produce an energy blocker yet." The scientist said with a grin, his glass framed eyes lighting up with glee.

"You four are very special kids, quadruplets too at that. You can in some way channel the energy within you and use it as a weapon or to heal someone."

As the scientist continued to ramble Leo focused some energy and aimed it at the syringe. A small streak of blue energy shot from Leo's eye and hit it's target. The syringe flew from the scientist hand and shattered on impact with the floor.

The guards were stunned so the brothers took their chance.

The three brothers released their beams and the guards crumbled to the floor unconscious. Donnie's hands were released from the whips and he knocked the scientist down.

He struggled as Donnie placed a foot on his chest, holding him down, while the others came running over.

"Why do you keep hunting us?" Raph snarled as he glared at the man down on the floor.

The man just grinned and Donnie applied more pressure and his palms began to glow a faint lilac color. The man coughed before he finally said something.

"I won't tell you anything but if you kill me then you'll just be in the dark." Donnie glowered at the man and stepped of him. Raph and Leo stepped forward, guarding and interrogating the scientist, while Donnie stepped towards his little brother who opened his arms and hugged him.

A bright comforting glow came from Mikey and Donnie's wounds slowly healed. Mikey soon let go of his brother and checked him over. The wounds on his neck and wrists were gone, leaving thin white scars behind.

The younger brothers turned around when they heard a bang and saw Raph slamming the scientist up against the wall by his throat.

"As my brother asked, why do you keep hunting us?" Leo snarled while Raph growled, red beginning to glow through his cheeks.

Donnie and Mikey slowly approached the others and came face to face with a man that they'd been hunted by for a long time, yet they still didn't know his name.

Donnie turned to Raph and after a moment the redheaded brother let go of the man. Donnie stepped forwards and placed a hand on the scientists chest.

He screamed when Donnie's palm began to glow and everybody knew why. They could all see that his shirt was burning with lilac flames because of Donnie's energy, burning the man. The screams echoed throughout the halls as Donnie continued, until he finally cracked.

"I'll tell you everything you want to know just stop!" The scientist yelled. Donnie's hand ceased to glow and he let him go. The man crumbled to the ground, gasping for air.

They all stared at him, waiting for answers, as the man composed himself. It took a while before he began to talk, his voice rogh from screaming.

"My name is Baxter Stockman and I work for the Saki company, you know the company who sells nearly everything. I work in a private section that specializes in creating new, creative and dangerous weapons and you caught our interest. So we've followed and studied you four throughout these last couple of years. That's why I've hunted you."

As the brothers listened, realization dawned on them. Every blinking light they saw, Everyone that had chased them, every time one of them had come home with injuries without an explanation. It was this company, always this company.

They all stared at Baxter as he finished, the silence was heavy and no sound was heard except for Baxter's quick breathing, He squirmed under their gazes. Then something happened that no one expected.

Mikey surged forward and picked Baxter up by his collar and threw him out in the hallway, Baxter yelped as he skidded across the floor. Mikey's chest began to glow orange and a low growl escaped his throat.

The others held him back as he tried to leap on Baxter, who let out an undignified yell and scrambled back. Leo moved in front of his brother, knowing that he wouldn't fire at him, and began to speak to him soothingly. His eyes glowed a warm blue color.

"Mikey it's okay, we know. We've all worked for this company the last few years. We're all upset but you must calm down." Mikey's breathing began to slow down and the glow in his chest disappeared and he fell forwards into his brother's awaiting arms. The others joined the hug from behind.

Baxter watched all this happen wearingly and silently tried to get up until he caught Raph's infuriated glare and sat back down immediately, looking away.

The brothers let go after a few moments and turned to Baxter, now more composed. Leo stepped forwards his eyes glowing blue, Baxter scrambled away as he knew what that meant. The others laughed quietly in the background but Leo was dead serious.

"We'll let you go this time and tell your boss to stop hunting us, leave us alone. If we ever see you again we'll not hesitate to take action." Leo said slowly and intimidatingly as the others came up to them.

They all let their energy grow a bit, Leo's blue from his eyes, Raph's red from his mouth, Mikey's orange from his chest and Donnie's purple from his fists. Baxter shrieked and flinched away, as he thought that they would fire but their energy died down and they turned to exit the building. They left Baxter behind to deal with his boss as he would find out about his.

They walked side by side as they finally exited the building, disappearing from sight as they ran through the dead area around the building where they had been held captive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and stuff are appreciated but it would be enough if you just got a laugh out of it :DD

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fanfic written years ago but I still want to post it here. If you find this story on ff.net but with another title know that it is me. I decided to crosspost this :).


End file.
